Hellbat (Earth-7045)
Of all of Deathsaurus's warriors, Hellbat is by far the most underhanded and maniacal. As a member of the elite Breastforce team (stop laughing!), he thinks that he would be much better suited to lead the unit than his commanding officer, Leozack, and he goes to any lengths that he can to prove it to Deathsaurus. Hellbat is a highly accomplished spy, regularly obtaining information that none of his fellow Decepticons are able to, and formulating any number of plans and schemes in his never-ending quest to climb the greasy ladder. He is also a sneak of the highest order, constantly talking behind his teammates' backs and spreading rumors, but he's not sneaky enough to prevent his fellow Decepticons from knowing what he gets up to. It is perhaps not surprising, then, to learn that nobody likes Hellbat, and that they trust him even less than that. In fact, his teammates would all be quite happy to kick him out of the Breastforce (I said stop!), if not for his strangely skilled silver tongue. Hellbat is usually able to talk just about anyone around to his way of thinking just long enough. He would genuinely go to any length to keep his position in the Breastforce ranks (dooon't!), although he'll usually come off as just plain pathetic in the process. Hellbat has one of the most useful outlier powers, he can project mesmerizing waves of psionic energy that weaken organic opponents, leaving them open to his influence-or his teammates' attacks. His chestplate, Kōmoribreast, can detach and transform into either a bat-like robot mode (equipped with an energy-draining whip in its mouth), or the hand-held "Kōmori Cannon" blaster. Like his fellow Breastforce warriors, Hellbat is also armed with an electromagnetic nunchaku. So it's a pity, then, that he's kind of a schmuck. Hellbat can merge with his Breastforce teammates into Liokaiser, forming the left arm of the super robot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Hellbat= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Trance-Inducing Psionic Wave Generation' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Spy' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Slightly cowardly *Suffers from hilarious defeats Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *Kōmoribreast's kōmori cannon mode *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *'Electromagnetic nunchaku' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Liokaiser team members (Earth-7045) Category:Breastforce members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Spies Category:Military Intelligence Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Hypnotism Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters